


Making You Soft

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [45]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sebastian/Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making You Soft

“I didn’t know your feet were ticklish,” Sebastian says in surprise, squashed under the trembling weight of a Tevinter elf. Halfway to Starkhaven he had offered to massage his lover’s feet—and discovered that he could make the elf dissolve in helpless laughter with just the use of his thumbs. He hadn’t done anything like that since he’d been ordained as a lay-brother.

“You’re going to make me soft,” Fenris growls between gasps of laughter into the liquid curve of Sebastian’s neck.

The prince smirks. “Where we’re going, and if I have my way, it won’t matter much.”


End file.
